Misunderstanding
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Apa yang kalian lakukan!" "Paman!" "Dojima-san...! Ini.." Tak disangka, ternyata mereka... Persona 4 fanfic, Fic terakhir sebelum Hiatus sebulan... Rnr? Ps: Ini bukan yang bikin robot...


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~Misunderstanding~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" "Paman?!" "Dojima-san…! I-ini.." Tak disangka ternyata mereka… P4 Fanfic.**

**Setelah bikin banyak Fanfic untuk P3, sekarang saia buat untuk P4. RnR?**

**

* * *

**

Siapa tidak kenal Seta Souji? Murid kelas 2-2 Yasogami High ini sangatlah terkenal di kalangan perempuan. Atletis, tampan, tenang, dan pintar, itulah gambaran yang pas untuknya. Tidak sedikit perempuan yang jatuh hati padanya, dan selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda berjulukan 'Banchou' ini merupakan ketua tim Investigasi Mayonaka TV. Souji, sekarang ini sedang berjalan dengan gaya cool-nya di koridor lantai 1 Yasogami High. Dia terhenti saat Sang Detective Prince, Shirogane Naoto mendekatinya. Seperti banyak orang bilang, penampilan dapat menipu. Naoto adalah seorang perempuan, walaupun berjulukan Prince.

"S-senpai…" Panggil Naoto malu-malu.

"Ada apa, Naoto?" Souji berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Um… Mengenai tawaranmu yang kemarin…" Naoto salah tingkah.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Souji.

Naoto mengangguk pelan. "Ya…" Jawab Naoto. "T-tapi jangan di rumahku… Di rumahmu saja…"

"Baiklah." Souji mengangguk senang. "Sepulang sekolah ya?"

Naoto mengangguk lagi.

* * *

Dojima Ryoutaro.

Ya, dialah paman dari Seta Souji. Seorang detektif dari kepolisian Inaba. Dia tinggal hanya berdua dengan anaknya, Nanako, sebelum kedatangan Souji.

Dia dan Nanako sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Junes, tempat perbelanjaan yang paling disukai Nanako.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa hari ini, bukan hari keberuntungannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Naoto?" Tanya Souji sambil tersenyum lembut.

"P-pelan-pelan senpai…" Ujar Naoto yang sekarang pipinya semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tenang saja…" Ucap Souji.

"A-ah…" Naoto merintih pelan.

* * *

"Tadaima…" Dojima memasuki pintu rumahnya. Namun, tak ada orang. Padahal, yang dia tahu, Souji sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun, dan harusnya sudah pulang. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Yaitu 2 pasang sepatu. Dia yakin, salah satunya pasti milik Souji. Namun, yang satu lagi…?

"Ada apa Otou-san?" Tanya Nanako. Nanako melihat 2 pasang sepatu itu. "Ah, sepatu itu kan…"

"Kau tahu siapa pemiliknya, Nanako?" Tanya Dojima penasaran.

Nanako mengangguk kecil. "Ya, itu kan milik Onii-chan dan Naoto-kun." Jawab Nanako.

"_Shirogane?" _Pikirnya. Tak ada siapapun di lantai 1, dan hanya ada 1 ruangan di lantai 2, kamar Souji. Dojima mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun, 1 hal yang tidak diketahui Dojima, bahwa Naoto adalah perempuan. Bahkan sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Souji sudah menjadi gay. Namun dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karena dia tahu itu tak mungkin.

"Otou-san, kau baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Nanako.

"Uhh… Ya… Kau tunggu disini sebentar, Nanako. Otou-san ingin memeriksa apa Souji ada di atas, dan kau tunggu disini saja, ya?" Ujar Dojima.

"Baiklah… Tapi, nanti Onii-chan disuruh turun ya, Nanako mau ketemu!" Seru Nanako ceria.

"P-pasti, tenang saja…" Kata Dojima sambil menaiki tangga.

Dojima merasa tidak tenang. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengusiknya. Apalagi saat dia sampai di depan pintu kamar Souji. Karena dia dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalamnya.

"Sakit?" Terdengar suara Souji dari dalam.

"_Sakit? Apa yang sakit?" _Pikir Dojima.

"Y-ya… sedikit…" Begitu juga suara Naoto.

"_Itu suara… Shirogane…!" _Seru Dojima dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau disini?" Tanya Souji.

"A-ahh! S-senpai…!"

"Daijoubu… Ore wo shinjite… (Tak apa… Percayalah padaku.)"

"A-ahh…"

Dojima sudah tidak berpikir lagi, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Souji yang tidak terkunci.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Bentak Dojima.

"Paman?!" Souji tersentak. Dia langsung berhenti.

"Dojima-san…! I-ini…" Naoto berusaha menjelaskan.

Dojima langsung terdiam. Souji, sedang duduk di depan sofa, dan Naoto, duduk di atas sofa. Souji memegang telapak kaki Naoto dengan kedua tangannya. Tak disangka, ternyata mereka…

"Pijat kaki?" Tanya Dojima, yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Naoto dan Souji.

Entah harus merasa lega atau marah. Itulah yang Dojima rasakan sekarang. Walau sebenarnya dia malu, karena sudah salah sangka. Dia malah marah-marah kepada Souji dan Naoto.

Nanako, yang ditinggal di lantai 1, langsung naik ke lantai 2 saat dia mendengar ayahnya membentak.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Nanako polos.

Dan hari itu penuh oleh omelan Dojima, yang sebenarnya disebabkan karena dia merasa malu…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Souji melangkah gontai ke sekolah. Kepalanya pusing karena mendengar omelan Dojima sepanjang hari.

"Yo Aibou!" Dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Hanamura Yosuke, teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Hai Yosuke.." Balas Souji sekenanya

"Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tampak lesu." Tanya Yosuke.

"Rgh… Jangan tanya.." Sahut Souji malas.

"Yo, Banchou! Hanamura!" Seseorang memanggilnya lagi.

"Ohayo, Satonaka!" Balas Yosuke.

"Ohayo…" Balas Souji, masih lesu. Satonaka Chie mendekat, ternyata dia diikuti Amagi Yukiko dan… Naoto…!

Seperti yang diduga Souji, Naoto juga terlihat lesu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa, Seta-kun? Naoto-kun? Kok sama-sama lesu?" Tanya Yukiko.

"T-tidak…" Jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

Mereka berjalan menuju sekolah. Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko sibuk mengobrol, sementara Souji hanya diam sambil berjalan, begitu juga dengan Naoto. Chie, merasa penasaran, memperlambat kecepatan berjalannya agar dapat mendekati Souji juga Naoto.

"Senpai…" Panggil Naoto.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, karena kemarin… Aku meninggalkan kaus kaki ku di kamarmu…" Ujar Naoto.

"_Kaus Kaki?!" _Seru Chie dalam hati.

Yak, selamat berjuang, Naoto, Souji. Satu orang lagi telah salah paham.

**~Owari~**

**Yak, inilah akhir fanfic gajhe ini. Terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart lagi.**

**Aneh? Gajhe? Ya, saia tau…**

**Oh well, mind to Review this fic?**

**Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan saja, saya bakalan hiatus sampe akhir Mei. Soalnya mau ngejar nilai Mid yang jeblok dengan mulus (?) Jadi, saya nggak akan ngepublish/ngeupdate fanfic baru di bulan Mei ini. Kalau nge review kemungkinan masih bisa pake HP. Maaf ya!**


End file.
